


Overcome

by UchihaEnchanter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Jesse is a great singer, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars, Daddy Shimada is an ass, Drinking, Fluff, French Kissing, Genji is a Little Shit, Hanzo wants daddy's approval, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I promise I have this all planned out i'm not abandoning it., I update slow i'm sorry in advance please stick with me., Jesse plays guitar, Kissing, M/M, Not sure on all the sexual tags i'll have to add them as I go I guess, Song snippets, Teasing, how do i do this, maybe some light bondage, mentioned Jack/ Gabriel, mentioned Jesse/Genji, mentioned genji/zenyatta, past McCree Genji, sweet romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: Hanzo goes to the bar to apologize for his brothers reckless abandonment. The man his brother left is nothing short of adorable and he's not sure how to feel about it. He gets a surprise when Jesse calls the number he left him. Things look good until daddy Shimada finds out, then its all out the window.





	1. You Lie

Hanzo had never officially met the latest of his brothers conquests. He had caught glimpses when the man would pick Genji up or drop him off. He didn’t owe the man anything,in fact he had no reason to speak to him at all. No reason except that Hanzo was determined to apologize to this one on behalf of his brother. This one had seemed genuinely nice and Genji had torn him to shreds just like all the others. As he entered the bar where the man worked he was surprised. He wasn’t behind the bar as he had assumed but instead he was up on a small platform on a stool with a guitar. Hanzo watched him cautiously as he ordered a drink intending to wait for a chance to speak to him. The man’s singing stretched out to every corner of the bar as he sang. 

_You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford_

_And you lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm_

A frown started on Hanzo’s face as he realized this song was likely geared toward his brother. He watched as the man’s fingers slid across the guitar effortlessly. The man looked at the instrument often, hiding his pain in the draw of the music. 

_Well you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

The song was beginning to draw to a close and Hanzo clapped with the majority of the patrons as the man on the stage tipped his hat. “Thank y’all kindly.” He said with a smile. “Now I’ve gotta take a break for a quick minute but order a drink from some of the lovely ladies and gents back at the bar and I’ll be back before ya know it.” He slid out from under his guitar and set it aside leaning it on the wall. Hanzo took another swig of his drink and when he turned back to find the cowboy he had disappeared. Hanzo frowned again, looking around, only to be startled by a voice behind him. 

“Big brother Shimada. I assume you’re here fer me since I’ve never seen you set foot in here before.” He chuckled a little as Hanzo turned around. “Here to tell me off? I’m sure I did somethin to deserve it.” 

“N-no…I um.”Hanzo took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize actually. My brother treated you unfairly.” Hanzo watched the mans face carefully and instantly regretted it. He was shocked, understandably, but his face. This close Hanzo could see his eyes clearly and despite the sadness there Hanzo found himself falling in. The honey brown of his eyes was drawing him in and he found himself staring and missing the cowboys response entirely. 

“Hanzo, you alright there partner?” He had a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder concern etched across his eyebrows. 

“Yes, I apologize.” Hanzo coughed a little clearing his throat. 

“Look, I appreciate you coming out here and all but I know Genji didn’t send you and I don’t think you even know my name.” He sighed as one of the bartenders handed him a glass. It had something dark inside probably Whiskey. 

“I don’t,” Hanzo admitted “know your name that is. What is it?” 

“Jesse McCree” The cowboy held out a tanned and calloused hand. Hanzo shook it and then took another swig of his drink. “So..” Jesse chuckled a little. “What made you decide to come apologize for Genji being an ass and breakin hearts. I’m positive it’s not the first time he’s done it and it won’t be the last.” Jesse’s tone had gone short, clipped. Assuming because he was talking about Genji. 

“I just.. You seemed different than the others. You were nice, much too nice for my brother.” Jesse stared at him with a little bit of color coming to his cheeks. Hanzo looked away back to his drink taking another swig. “I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything you can call on the Shimadas..within reason of course.” 

“Oh well, thank you.” Jesse smiled and Hanzo struggled to keep himself poised. It was dazzling,the man was beautiful it was obvious why Genji had picked him up. “I have to get back to the stage. I have a couple more songs I have to play before the nights out.” He sounded almost regretful, like he wanted to stay there at the bar. 

“Wait..” Hanzo made a split decision and pulled out his wallet fumbling through it for a minute. “Heres my card..the second number is my cell.” Jesse smiled again and Hanzo nearly melted. “Call me, if you decide to call in a favor from us.” 

“And what if I just want to talk to you again?” The smirk that followed had Hanzo blushing. 

“You can call..but if I don’t answer I’m probably working,” Jesse smiled again and Hanzo looked away from him. 

“Maybe I will..” Jesse chuckled “guess I’ll see ya around Hanzo.” He moved away then, back to the stage where he picked up his guitar again. 

“Alright y’all, I’m back. I hope you enjoy this one if you have any requests toss em at me after.” He started to play and Hanzo found himself eagerly waiting to hear his voice again. 

_Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain_

_But I brushed my teeth anyway_

_I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face_

_I got a little bit stronger_

Hanzo smiled to himself and watched Jesse sing for a few minutes before slipping out of the bar as Jesse started the chorus. 

_And I'm done hoping_

_That we could work it out_

_I'm done with how it feels,_

_Spinning my wheels_

_Letting you drag my heart around_

The song stuck with Hanzo as he made the drive home, the image of the cowboy on the stage refusing to leave him. He entered the house with a smile on his face, actually entertaining the idea of that cowboy calling him, unfortunately Genji was downstairs and he definitely noticed the smile. 

“What are you so happy about?” Genji stared at him in disbelief. “You’re actually smiling..” Genji stood and circled around Hanzo looking him over as the elder Shimada rolled his eyes. “Did you get laid?” 

“No..” Hanzo sighed “Actually I just got back from apologizing for you and your complete lack of tact.” 

“Apologizing? To who?” Genji looked at him throughly confused. 

“Jesse McCree..” Hanzo glared at his brother, hoping to incite some form of guilt. 

“Jesse, yeah..I could’ve ended that one better I guess.” So much for the guilt. “Is that who's got you all..smiley?” Hanzo glared at his brother and silently started for his room. “Hanzo..hey seriously, do you like Jesse?” Genji blocked the stairway from him and Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I don’t know..he’s..he’s nice I suppose.” Hanzo frowned “Now move, Genji.” Genji chuckled but moved aside letting his brother up the stairs. 

“I hate to bring down your good mood but dad called.” He called up the stairs. “I figured you’d want to call him back now that you’re home.” 

Why didn’t you tell me that when I walked in?” Hanzo demanded rushing to find his cell. “And why didn’t he call my cell?” 

“One, you were smiling.” Genji grinned mischievously “Two, Dad said he had tried your cell and It had gone to voice mail. Did you forget to charge it again?” 

“No, its charged. I must not have had service at the bar.” Hanzo swore under his breath and finished his trek to his room. Genji followed, new information spurring on a new slew of questions. 

“You actually went to the bar?” Genji chuckled “You heard him sing then. That’s what drew me in too.” Hanzo glared and shut his door in Genji’s face as he dialed his fathers number. 

“Father, I apologize for not picking up earlier, I was in a place with bad service.” Hanzo paced his room quietly, as always when speaking to his father. 

“Hanzo..I’ll be coming to America next week, I want to keep a closer eye on the arms deal.” 

“Of course father, will you be staying at the estate here or elsewhere this time?” It was a valid question. The Shimada home in the states was plenty large enough for the three of them, it was where Hanzo and Genji lived. Their father however preferred Hanamura and when he did come to the states he valued his privacy. He’d stayed in the house once in the several years they’d owned it. 

“I have a room booked at a hotel.” He calmly asserted “Make sure Genji is aware that I’m coming, and that I know of his recent indiscretions and I will be speaking to him about it.” 

“Of course father..” Hanzo frowned to himself. “I will make him aware.” 

“Thank you. I will see you both on Monday. I’ll send details through Shinra.” 

“Of course, Goodbye father.” Hanzo ended the call and fully expected the text from his fathers assistant a few moments later. He sighed to himself. Next week would be hell. He ran a hand over his face and looked at the time. It was late and Hanzo was exhausted, time for bed, he’d deal with his fathers impending arrival in the morning.


	2. Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Soooooooooooo sorry for the delay. I'm a mother of two, ones three the other is three months and i've recently been swamped with cosplay commissions. I'm so so so so so sorry that I have literally not been here since febuary. I won't let this go that long again. Or well....I'll do my best to not let this sit that long again. That said, enjoy chapter two my loves!

The next morning Hanzo woke to the sound of his alarm and turned it off with a growl. He was not a morning person, not in the slightest. He rolled out of bed and staggered to the en suite bathroom to shower. He took his time,enjoying the heat and let it slowly draw him up to full awareness. Once done with showering he dressed himself and slipped downstairs to start a pot of Coffee. 

As he waited for the coffee to brew he pulled out his phone and found a voice mail from last night flashing unheard on his home screen. It wasn’t a number he recognized but he opened it regardless and found a smile coming to his face. 

**Hey, this is Jesse. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime for lunch? I know it’s probably a little weird since I was datin’ your brother not to long ago but I’m hopin’ we can put that aside. Just shoot me a text? I work nights so any day is fine. I uh…hope to hear from ya.**

Hanzo chuckled to himself. Reckless cowboy couldn’t even wait until the next day. He poured himself a cup of coffee and wandered into his study as he started a text reply to McCree.

**Lunch would be lovely. Are you free today?**

He knew it was probably not a good idea to jump into this so fast but it was only lunch. Besides next week his father would be here and that meant no little dates with some cowboy, no matter how attractive said Cowboy was. Hanzo sent the text and started going through emails as he sipped his coffee. He was genuinely confused when he got a reply to his text message. He had not expected Jesse to be awake this early.

**Yes, I’m free. When and where?**

Hanzo stared at the text and then typed in noon and the name and address of a little cafe. It was around the corner from the office the Shimadas used as a cover for their more illicit business ventures and a place Hanzo frequented often. Hanzo had finished going through his emails and was about to head in to said office when his phone received another text from Jesse. 

**I’ll see you at high noon. ;)**

Hanzo found himself smiling again at the text and jumped when he heard his brother chuckle behind him. Genji was standing in the kitchen doorway with a grin on his face.

“Texting each other already?” he smiled “That bodes well with dad coming.” He said dripping with sarcasm. “I may not have gotten to know Jesse that well but I know him well enough to know that dad will not approve. That was part of the appeal honestly.” 

“I know that Genji…were just meeting for lunch.” 

“Oh?” Genji seemed genuinely surprised “Jesse rolling out of bed before three in the afternoon is a big deal. He must really like you.” He chuckled “Likes you better than he did me anyway.” There was an awkward pause before Genji spoke again. “I actually think you two might work out…if you can get it past dad.” 

“I…thank you.” Hanzo replied confused by his brothers sincerity. “I’ll deal with father when the time comes. If it ever comes to that.” 

“I wish you luck then…” Genji chuckled again, going back to finding the situation amusing. “I’ll be home late tonight don’t wait up.” 

“I never do.” Hanzo sighed as he headed out the door. 

Lunch had arrived, finally, and Hanzo was somewhat eagerly heading out of the office. He walked around the corner to the cafe and found that smile hitting his face when he saw Jesse McCree sitting at a table. The cowboy looked less gaudy than usual. He looked like he’d just showered, his hair still damp under his hat. He was wearing a black t shirt that barely fit across his broad chest and his jeans sported that same gaudy belt buckle that he’d always worn when he’d seen him with Genji. 

Hanzo stood across from him and was rewarded with a bright, almost blinding smile. “Hey there sugar.”

“Hello Jesse.” He felt the corner of his mouth twitch up against his will. The cowboys grin widened in response. 

“So, order whatever you want, its on me today.” Jesse stood and walked to the counter to order gesturing for Hanzo to join him. Hanzo followed and didn’t even bother looking at the menu, he’d get the same thing he always did. Instead his eyes took in some more of the cowboy as he stood in front of him. The mans Jeans were tight, his ass prominently displayed and Hanzo couldn’t look much farther than that before Jesse turned around. “You can stare all you’d like sugar but uh…it’s our turn to order.” 

Hanzo blushed and ordered his usual avoiding looking at Jesse at all. Jesse was clearly amused and ordered his own food, paying the cashier and moving aside to wait for their order. “So, Hanzo…” Jesse tapped nervously at the counter top with his fingers. “Clearly you think I’m attractive at least. And then back at the bar you said I was too good to be with your brother. This mean I actually got a chance with ya?” 

Hanzo wanted to just blurt out yes, but his pride and sense of reason stopped him. Instead he made sure his face remained stoic, mostly, He picked up his coffee. Pointedly he McCree in the eyes over his newly acquired beverage. “We shall see.” He grabbed the rest of their order and returned to the table silently hoping that Jesse was watching his ass this time. McCree followed him and sat across from him with a grin.

“Ya know,” He started opening a muffin that seemed to be nearly 5 times larger than necessary. “I figure from you that’s as close to a yes that I’m gonna get.” 

“Perhaps you’re right.” Hanzo felt his mouth curve into a smile at the corners. “But perhaps I’ll decide it’s too awkward knowing that you’re one of my brothers…exes.” He put the phrase delicately knowing that Jesse had actually liked his brother. Jesse frowned at his muffin and looked up at Hanzo with an almost sad expression. 

“I was really hopin’ to avoid that particular line of conversation on our first date.” He pouted and picked at the paper around the bottom of his food. 

“Better to get it out of the way I think, avoid multiple conversations by getting it all out at once.” Hanzo said wisely. “As long as we don’t get into details about what kind of sex you two had it won’t be that bad.”

Jesse blushed, pink coming to his cheeks just above his beard. “I reckon you’re probably right…” 

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Hanzo was blunt, if the cowboy was still harboring hope of being with Genji, this thing between them would have to stop before it began. 

“No…I mean, not in the romantic sense.” Jesse frowned again, trying to find his words. “I think hes an ass sure, and what he did still stings I ain’t gonna lie. Do you even know what exactly happened?” His eyes flicked up to Hanzo’s questioningly. 

“No, I know it was my brothers fault the two of you broke up but I’ve not pressed for details of Genji’s love life since before we left Japan.” 

“I caught him fuckin’ someone else in the bathroom at the bar, Blackwatch, the one I work at.” Jesse’s voice tinged with anger. “After he’d made a pretty public show, more than once, of bein with me. It was one of the boys that worked behind the bar that he’d been flirtin with while I sang on stage.”

Hanzo frowned, making a note to scold his brother for his complete lack of tact or common sense. “I’m sorry Jesse. You don’t deserve that, its horrible. I’m ashamed at times like this to acknowledge that he’s my brother.” Jesse gave a soft chuckle. 

“I’m more mad than anythin else” Jesse swirled his coffee cup around before taking another sip. “If he had just called it off I wouldn’t have been so upset about the whole thing.” 

“I…understand.” Hanzo sighed sadly. “One more question before we can abandon the topic of my brother. Did he ever tell you anything about our father or what our company does?” 

“I don’t reckon he did Sugar, nothing aside from his dad was an asshole that I’d never want to meet. That was the extent of it…to be honest we didn’t talk a whole lot.” 

Hanzo frowned at the implication of that statement. “I see, anyway,you sing at the bar, what got you started singing?” He unwrapped his sandwich carefully, though his eyes were on Jesse. 

“Uh well,” Jesse paused to think, picking at his muffin again. “I guess my mama…although I don’t remember her all that well. I was singing spanish lullabies as a tot. Then my Dad, adopted me when I was around 15 or so. Plucked me out of an orphanage down in santa fae. He convinced me that when I sang it sounded good. He got me my first little singin gigs and got me started.” 

“You can sing in spanish?” Hanzo latched on to that intriguing bit of information. 

“Sure can Sugar.” Jesse grinned “Tambien Hablo español.” Hanzo smiled at him, enjoying the way the foreign language flowed off Jesse’s tongue. 

“I’d like to hear it sometime.” Hanzo sipped at his coffee and looked at the time on his phone. He would, regrettably have to leave soon. 

“I’d love to give you a private show.” Jesse smirked He’d been hoping to coax a blush from the man across from him but only received a light chuckle. 

“I might enjoy that.” He muttered. “Regrettably I find my time here coming to a close. I only get a 30 minute lunch.” Jesse’s face fell and Hanzo had the sudden urge to lean across the table and kiss him. He forced himself to remain still, it was too early for that sort of thing. “Would you like to walk me back to my office?” 

“Sure thing sugar,” Jesse’s smile returned as if it had never left. They gathered their things and Hanzo led the way out onto the sidewalk. He slowed his pace from it’s normal speed. He wanted to spend as much time with Jesse as possible. Once out in the sun Jesse pulled his stetson down to cover his eyes a little better and put his hands in his pockets. He kicked a loose piece of gravel along as they walked the short distance. 

“So,” Jesse started cautiously. “It didn’t last very long but I enjoyed our little lunch date. Maybe we could do it again sometime?” He looked to Hanzo hopefully. Hanzo was busy looking down the street for cars before dashing across, McCree after a second of realization followed right behind a hand slipping up to hold his hat. Once safely across the street Hanzo turned to the cowboy and smiled, something he was doing frightfully often lately. 

“Yes. I would very much like to see you again Jesse.” He looked cautiously at the building to his back. “This is my office, I’ll have to head back up.”

“It’s a huge buildin, ever get lost in there?” He tipped his head back to look up toward the roof. 

“Not lost really, I have gotten off on the wrong floor before. It was, disconcerting.” Hanzo waited patiently for Jesse to return his attention to him and when he did he spoke again, holding the cowboys eyes with his own. 

“I am growing quite fond of you Jesse.” He leaned up on his toes and kissed Jesse’s cheek just above the start of his beard. “I hope you’ll text me.” He smiled again and turned to retreat into the building before Jesse could react or see the red coming to his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated, they will encourage me to update faster. <3


	3. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has dinner with the Cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so super sorry that I haven't updated in so so long. I had a lot of real life stuff and on top of that I got distracted writing a Sombra x McCree oneshot and another McHanzo chapter fic on top of that. Neither are posted...I won't let myself till I get this one regularly updating. Anyway. Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Also reading back over this i'm not the happiest with this chapter the flow in the apartment scene is off but it was super hard to write and I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. so...sorry about that. 
> 
> Super big thanks to my Beta Reader DammitWithAnA <3 You the best and you gonna help me with this Spanish later right? XD

Hanzo sipped at his sake that he’d ordered a bottle of as Jesse once again sang on stage. He and Jesse had been texting back and forth the past couple days. The flirting had only gotten worse and now Hanzo was sitting here waiting for Jesse to get off work so that they could have a late dinner together at Jesse’s apartment. Hanzo was nervous, hence the Sake bottle. Jesse’s voice ringing through the bar was doing wonders for him however. It may have helped that Jesse’s song choice always seemed to reflect how he was feeling. Tonight it was a song about moving on, it brought a smile to Hanzo’s face. He caught it and shoved it away again turning away from his bottle to watch Jesse again. 

**I'm finally gettin' out back into the world Life is good, I'll marry a boy He’s got a beautiful heart, eyes are dark I don't hardly ever think about you, hey**

Hanzo blushed, he was fairly certain Jesse had changed the words to that verse. That and Jesse was looking right at him. Jesse’His honey brown eyes were on him as he sang, a smile on his face. 

**Hey, hey, what can I say? I can just lie and say it's all okay Oh-ho, what can I do? Been goin' through hell gettin' over you But it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to No, it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to**

Jesse’s eyes finally moved away, preerforming for the crowd and not just Hanzo at the bar. Hanzo quickly downed the last of his Sake bottle, an excuse for his face being so red. He had realized over the past couple days that he really, really, liked Jesse. It was quickly becoming a problem. He had even caught himself shirking some of his work duties. With his father arriving on Tuesday morning it was unacceptable. Before he knew it Jesse’s song was over and the cowboy’s deep drawl startled him out of his inner monologuing.

”Hey there darlin’ enjoyin yerself?” He sat down next to Hanzo and the bartender passed Jesse a glass of bourbon. 

“I am, thank you.” Hanzo smiled into his sake cup. 

“Why you always doin’ that?” Jesse asked taking the sake cup from Hanzo’s hands. 

“Doing what?” Hanzo frowned at him. 

“You hide yer smile.” Jesse pouted. “I’ve not even gotten to see it yet cause you always hide it or catch yourself and force it away.”

“You’re quite observant.” Hanzo tapped his fingers absently on the empty Sake bottle. Jesse watched him, waiting patiently for an answer. “I learned very young to hide my emotionemotion. In the world of business showing weakness can get you eaten.” 

”tThink you can let your guard down for me sometime?” Jesse’s eyes caught his and just like every time before Hanzo felt like he was melting. The way Jesse looked at him full of honesty and emotions that hHanzo had trouble recognizing. 

”We shall see…” Hanzo sighed “How much longer until you’re off?” 

“Ah…one more song and then I think I can call it a night.” He grinned “Keep an ear open this last onesone's for you sugar.” He hopped down from his seat at the bar and took his place again on stage. “All rightAlright yall, time to call it a night. I got one more song to sing, I hope you like it.” Jesse’s fingers strummed the guitar starting a melody. Hanzo watched and felt the blush rising to his cheeks again just knowing that whatever song Jesse was about to sing it was for him. 

**When I'm sitting in traffic some afternoon I'm bored to death in some waiting room I'm gonna close my eyes and picture you Today**

****

****

**You keep brushing that hair back out of your eyes It just keeps falling and so do I Well I'm feeling like the luckiest man alive Today**

Hanzo’s face was hot and his heart beat hard against his chest. Jesse singing to him was almost more than he thought he could take. Jesse’s song ended and he bid the people at the bar a good night before striding over to Hanzo once again. This time the dark of the bar and the alcohol he’d had did nothing to conceal his blush. 

“Hope that wasn’t too much for ya darlin.” Jesse chuckled. “I don’t mean to come on too strong. We’ve just been gettin’ on real well lately and I thought the song fit nicely.” The longer Hanzo stayed silent the more worried Jesse looked. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Hanzo finally spoke up and met his eyes. “It was beautiful I just, feel a little overwhelmed.” Hanzo admitted “Thank you, Jesse…” He cracked a small smile just wanting to wipe the look of worry from the cowboy. 

“You smiled.” Jesse reached over and tucked a lock of loose hair behind Hanzo’s ear. “Makes you look even more gorgeous than usual.” They sat there for a few moments Jesse’s hand lingering near Hanzo’s face. “Let me go clock out and all that, then we can head over to my place.” He grinned again as he stepped away, out of Hanzo’s personal bubble. 

Hanzo paid his tab as he waited for Jesse, his face finally getting a chance to cool down after the nights festivities. He tried not to think too much about what would happen once they were alone at Jesse’s place. Instead of thinking, and over-thinking he pulled out his phone and replied to a few of his business emails. Most were from his secretary updating him on the ins and outs of the company. Emails about his hours worked, and his brothers absences from the staffing department. Also an email from his father, Shimada Sojiro, that was yet unread. Hanzo hovered over it for a moment intending to open and read it but before he could Jesse had returned. His attention immediately shifted to the cowboy. 

“Well Sugar, are you ready?” His smile was infectious but Hanzo fought it off. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied dryly. “I have to admit, I have been over thinking.” Hanzo’s hands picked at a thread on his pants pocket. He paused when Jesse’s hand gently slid over his. He looked up at him, they were in the parking lot, when had that happened? 

“Hanzo…sweetheart, if goin to my place is too much right now we can call it off…we can have dinner some other night. I aintain't in no hurry, I want you to be alright with this…whatever this is.” He gave a sad chuckle. Hanzo looked at him slightly panicked. 

“No! No, that’s not it at all. I’m excited to see your place Jesse, and for dinner, I just…I’m nervous is all. I haven’t been on a date in a long time.” Jesse smiled softly, still holding his hand.

“Alright then, wanna just follow me to my place?” Jesse gestured in the general direction of his apartment.

“I actually took a cab here, perhaps we can ride to your apartment together.” Hanzo nervously returned the pressure of Jesse’s hand on his. 

“Well Hell yeah darlin’ M’truck is this a way.” Jesse gently tugged him around to the side of the bar where the employees parked and brought him to an old pickup truck. Hanzo internally chuckled. Jesse reluctantly released Hanzo’s hand so he could go around to the driversdriver's side and once Hanzo heard the click of the lock opening he opened the door and climbed inside. Jesse hefted himself up and started fiddling with the keys giving Hanzo the brief opportunity to look around the cab of the truck. It was clean with dark auto carpet on the floorboards and dark seats as well. The little mats on the floorboard had a skull with a crossed out eye on them. The whole thing smelled faintly of cigar smoke which Hanzo found was not as unpleasant as he would have thought. Jesse started the engine and it roared to life, too loud to have much of a conversation. Hanzo buckled himself in and found himself wanting to take Jesse’s hand again. 

He looked over at the man in question silently hoping that he’d be willing to sacrifice a driving hand to hold his instead. Jesse, catching his eye reached across the seat his hand open. “May I?” He asked softly. “Till we get to my place?” Hanzo laid his hand in the cowboys, it was warm and made his heart skip.

“Perhaps I will allow you to hold it after as well.” Jesse outright laughed at that one.

“Well, I sure hope so darlin’.” 

They arrived at Jesse’s apartment within a few minutes and the two had to pry their hands away from the other. Jesse locked his truck and then took the lead, now fiddling with the key to the apartment. He found it and raised it up triumphantly before getting the door open with a little shove. The place was small, a one bedroom, everything Jesse needed. The area just inside the door was completely open nothing separating the kitchen from the rest of the space except the flooring and a strategically placed card table. There was a small hall leading off to the rest of the house. It only had two doors, Hanzo concluded one to be the bedroom and the other the bathroom. 

Jesse stood in the middle of the living area with his arms spread wide gesturing to ththe whole of the place. “Well, this is it.” He sighed. “Mi casa es su casa.” He chuckled but Hanzo did not understand the reference. “Uh…it’s small but, it’s home.” 

“It is nice.” Hanzo spoke as he ran a hand along the couch. “It suits you.” 

“Does it now?” McCree cleared the room with a couple steps and was soon right beside him. “I’m glad it meets your approval. I’m kinda hopin’ to see you here more often.” He leaned against the back of the couch.

Hanzo let a rare chuckle slip. “I believe you may be able to win me over with the food you promised.” Jesse jumped as if he had forgotten entirely about dinner. Maybe he had.

“I’ll get right on that, sugar plum.” He started toward the kitchen. “Is spicy okay? I can tone down the recipe if it is.”

“Spicy is fine…” Hanzo paused for the dramatic effect. “I can handle it.” He sat down on the couch, watching Jesse as he started preparing the meal. Hanzo watched him as he buzzed around, frequently either bending over or reaching up and showing a sliver of skin between his jeans and his shirt. As if feeling the eyes on him Jesse turned, leaning against the counter.

“You’re starin’,” Hhe pointed out.

“Yes.” Hanzo smiled again, what was with that? “Is that a problem?” 

“Not at all.” He smiled back. “Just wantin’ to know if I should be puttin’ on a show.” He turned back to the food and a few minutes later pushed a pan into the oven. He strode over to the couch and plopped down beside his date. “Now we wait. What should we put on the tv?” 

“Whatever you’d like. I’m sure I will enjoy the experience regardless.” Jesse nodded and turned the tv to a random house makeover show. He settled into the couch finally getting to sit down after a long day and was pleasantly surprised when Hanzo moved closer, leaning against his shoulder. Jesse watched the tv but let his hand wander. It quickly found it’sits way to hHanzo’s again , their fingers entwining. It was a few moments before Jesse looked over. Hanzo’s face was red.

“Hanzo…” Jesse’s voice was low and soft. “C’mere.” He pulled lightly at their entwined fingers and Hanzo moved into Jesse’s space. Jesse pulled him closer until he was in his lap. Hanzo’s back was pressed to Jesse’s chest. His body fit into the space between jJesse’s thighs and he tried desperately not to think of other situations that might accommodate that fact. “This alright, Sugar?” Jesse asked quietly. “If it’s not you can tell me.” Hanzo’s silence always seemed to worry him. 

“It’s fine, Jesse…really.” He reached a hand up to Jesse’s cheek tilting his head backward to see his face. “I am quite happy here, and I will be disappointed when you inevitably have to get up and check the food.”

“Hanzo, darlin, you’re somethin else.” He chuckled “I can’t ever get a read on what you’re thinkin’.” 

“Perhaps that is, what is the phrase, ‘part of my charm’.” Jesse laughed again and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, hugging him to his chest. Jesse curled around him his chin settling on Hanzo’s head. They sat like that watching the television for a while before a beeping from the oven demanded Jesse’s presence again. Jesse grudgingly slid Hanzo out of his lap and went back to the kitchen. He hummed softly as he worked and Hanzo found his attention once again on Jesse.

“Jesse…Thank you.” Hanzo said quietly. 

“What was that, Sugar?” Jesse turned to look at him curiously. 

“Thank you…for inviting me.” Hanzo paused “actually… for more than that. I…I’ve never really felt this way before and ImI'm happy with you and I don’t even know why. So thank you…for humoring me with this.” 

Jesse put the spoon he had been holding down and strode across his apartment in just a few easy strides. He pulled Hanzo into a tight and warm hug. “Sugar…you don’t need to be thankin me. I should thank you. You noticed me when no one else has. You care more about me already than 80 percent of the people iveI've had in my life. You already mean a lot to me. Maybe more than you should. But Hanzo, honestly, I can see myself havin’ something with you. If you wanna that is.” 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Hanzo felt that tug of a smile again. 

“Yeah.” Jesse grinned. 

“I…I want to but…I don’t think I can Jesse.” Hanzo’s smile fell and he looked down at his hands. “I…my father is going to be in town soon. It’s going to drain what little free time I do have, I don’t know how long he’s staying, and to be honest he wouldn’t approve of you in the slightest, in fact he’d probably disown me.” Hanzo let slip a humorless chuckle. “I want to, it’s not just an excuse I promise. Maybe we could just…put off that particular step until after my father is gone?” 

“Sure thing, Sugar…” Jesse said sadly “Just promise me that next time I ask…you’ll say yes.”

“How could I say no to a handsome cowboy who can cook?” Hanzo chuckled, relieved and pulled Jesse down to press their foreheads together. “Thank you. For understanding.” 

“No problem, Chick Pea.” Jesse kissed his cheek and pulled away back to the food. “Alright, all done let’s eat!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any songs that you'd like Jess to sing let me know! I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> Songs in this chapter were 
> 
> It don't hurt like it used to - Billy Currington 
> 
> Today - Brad Paisley


	4. Mayores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included are Mas - Selena Gomez and Mayores - BeckyG If you want to listen along<3

Hanzo sat at his work desk his hands going through the motions of signing paperwork but his mind was elsewhere. Instead of focusing on the task at hand Hanzo was instead thinking of Jesse. More specifically, he was focused on the way Jesse’s ass had looked in the jeans he wore yesterday when they had gone to lunch. Hanzo had forced himself to take a small step back from Jesse in the past few days to actually get some work done. He’d opened the email from his father and been thankful that his trip home had been postponed another week. He had to get this thing with Jesse under control before then. He was far too distracted and Genji was absolutely insufferable. His younger brother in recent days had started trying to tell Hanzo what his cowboy was like in bed. It usually ended with something being thrown at Genji’s head. Hanzo’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled, seeing Jesse’s name across the lit up screen. He opened the text message and tried to keep the smile from widening.

_ Hey beautiful ;) Know if you’ll be able to make it to the bar tonight? It’s Latin night and my friend is gonna be in town, I want you to meet him. Plus you know you wanna hear me sing in Spanish all night. ;)  _

_ Yes, I will be there Jesse. Hearing you sing is always something I look forward to, regardless of the language.  _

Hanzo paused for a moment and then chuckled before sending another message right after his first reply. 

_ Although, hearing you sing in Japanese would probably be hilarious.  _

Hanzo put his phone away in favor of finishing his paperwork. He dutifully left it in his pocket when he felt it buzz again knowing he had work to do. Eventually he had everything done and settled away. He looked at the clock, It was time to go home. He gathered his things and quickly made his way home. 

Walking in the first thing Hanzo noticed was music blaring from upstairs. He shook his head and settled his briefcase and shoes by the door before making his way farther into the house. He wandered into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich before finally braving the noise to get to his room to change. Hanzo’s door slammed shut as soon as he got through the door frame and the music blissfully died down. Hanzo had gotten his room soundproofed years ago against Genji’s antics. He tossed himself backward on his bed for a moment before pulling out his phone again to read Jesse’s message. 

_ Darlin’ I’ll sing whatever you want me to if you’d let me kiss those lips tonight.  _

_ You can kiss me whenever you’d like, within reason.  _

_ Wanna ride with me to the bar? I can pick you up in an hour. _

Hanzo paused and thought about that for a moment. He was going to take a cab but, riding there with Jesse was a more appealing mode of transportation, even if that meant cutting his primping time short. 

_ Yes, a ride would be lovely. Thank you.  _

_ See you in an hour then Sugar.  _

Hanzo caught himself smiling again and pushed it away as he shuffled into his en-suite for a shower before Jesse arrived. 

Jesse pulled up to the house with a ball of anxiety in his stomach. He was here for Hanzo, but not that long ago he’d been here for Genji. He frowned, he hadn’t thought about that when he’d offered to come pick Hanzo up. He sent Hanzo a text to let him know he was here before sinking back into the seat of his truck. Thankfully within a few moments Hanzo emerged. Genji hovered in the doorway behind him, waving him off like he was the older sibling instead of the younger one. Hanzo glared at him, an action that made Jesse chuckle, pulling the scowl off his face. 

“I am sorry, He’s being exceptionally asinine tonight.” Hanzo said slipping into the truck. Jesse chuckled and then paused to look Hanzo up and down. “What?” Hanzo looked panicked. “Does my outfit look bad?” 

“No, no sugar…” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It looks, more than beautiful on you.” Hanzo’s shirt was tight and his Jeans hung off his hips seductively. “Bet it’d look even better off of ya though.” Jesse smirked and blushed at the same time. Hanzo on the other hand went cherry red from his ears to his neck. Jesse chuckled again as he pulled out of the driveway. “Sorry sweetheart, couldn’t resist.” 

“I…thank you, for the compliment.” Hanzo looked mortified. “So, who is this friend I’m meeting tonight?” 

“Oh, it's uh, his name's Gabe.” Jesse smiled gently, trying to calm him down again, make him comfortable. “He’s an old friend of mine, helped me out when my dad decided I was no good. He was actually a teacher for the military academy I went to for high school.” 

“Oh,” Hanzo seemed intrigued. “He must be very important to you.” 

“Yeah, he is, taught me a lot. Taught me how to shoot a gun, how to be respectful, taught me that bein’ gay wasn’t as big a deal as I thought it was.” He chuckled a little. “I remember when he told me he was gay. I had a crush somethin’ fierce until I found out he had a long time boyfriend. That and he’s a little too old for me.” 

“Too old for you? He’s not someone I should worry about is he?” Hanzo teased. 

“No, not at all.” Jesse reached across the cab of the truck and held Hanzo’s hand. “He’s like 50 now and happily married. Plus that puppy crush was a long time ago.” He squeezed reassuringly and Hanzo turned his hand to lace their fingers together. 

“I kinda wanted to sing you something tonight after the bar closes. If that’s alright.” Jesse rubbed his thumb across Hanzo’s knuckles. “It’ll be just me, you, Gabe, his husband and the staff that’s closin’.” His eyes stayed on the road but his voice warbled a little betraying his nervousness. 

“I’d love to Jesse. It’s Friday so I don’t have work tomorrow, I can stay as late as you’d like.” Hanzo smiled for him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“Great, I can’t wait.” Jesse grinned back at him. “You’re gonna’ have a blast tonight Sugar, I promise.” 

The night was indeed something Hanzo enjoyed. Upon arriving at the bar he was introduced to Gabriel and Jack Reyes-Morrison. They were both tall, clearly military and neither appeared to be as old as Jesse claimed they were. As soon as Jesse had disappeared to the back to clock in and get ready Hanzo had been on the receiving end of a very short but scary ‘Dad talk’. He was told if he hurt Jesse they may just find a way to kill him, and not get caught. Hanzo wholeheartedly believed them, but also wondered why they had spared Genji. After thinking for a while afterward Hanzo concluded that they didn’t know about Genji and he wasn’t going to be the cause of his brother’s untimely death. 

The show started after a few more moments and Hanzo had been given a bottle of warm Sake ‘on the house’ that seemed suspiciously like Jesse had paid for it. Jesse’s boots clicked as he walked onto the little stage area, he was lit up with the lights above and Hanzo couldn’t help but stare. His cowboy looked good, boots and T-shirt in black, jeans and his usual hat and nothing else but his guitar. He looked gorgeous and Hanzo found himself wanting to go over and kiss him. HE refrained, not wanting to make a fool of himself. 

“Alright everyone, welcome to Latin night!” The crowd cheered and clapped and Jesse’s face broke into a smile. “Glad to see ya’ll excited, this night’s near and dear to my heart. Let’s start by introducing some of the people you’ll be hearin’ tonight other than me. Please welcome Gabriel Reyes-Morrison and his husband Jack Reyes-Morrison. The two men waved as Jesse gestured toward them and the crowd clapped for them. “And welcome back the beautiful Sombra.” Jesse gestured toward a girl at a table close to the stage. She had a side shave and bright purple in her hair. Her skin was dark and her eyes bright as she waved at the rest of the room. “And then of course yours truly.” Another small round of applause. 

Jesse talked some more about Latin night and why they started it while Hanzo temporarily turned his attention to his Sake. He took a sip and jumped only a little at the gruff voice of Gabe behind him. 

“Hanzo, has the kid told you anything about tonight?” He leaned around his husband, elbows on the counter of the bar. 

“He said something about singing me a song later. After everyone has left.” Hanzo frowned curiously. “Why, is there something else going on?” 

“No,” Gabriel chuckled. “I was just making sure he didn’t forget to ask you to stay. He’s been nervous about it.” Hanzo blushed. 

“He has no need to be. I’d stay even if I did have work in the morning.” Hanzo admitted. “I’d already do almost anything for Jesse.” 

A new voice entered the conversation catching Hanzo’s attention. 

“You’re very much in love with him already.” It was the blond, Jack, Gabe’s husband. He sipped at a brightly colored cocktail with a small knowing smile. 

“I…I’m not in love.” Hanzo frowned “I like Jesse, a lot, but I’m not in love with him…not yet.”

“If you say so kid.” The blonde chuckled. “I said that about Gabe for years, until I finally admitted it to myself.” 

The night continued Hanzo listening to Jesse’s crooning voice until suddenly it wasn’t his voice anymore and he turned to see Jesse walking towards them and the girl he’d pointed to earlier on the stage instead. 

“Hey, Sugar plum.” He smiled, sliding between Jack and Hanzo. The bartender passed him his usual glass of bourbon and Jesse took a sip before pulling Hanzo into a kiss right there at the bar. 

Hanzo blushed, his face going red but kissed back happily. He was smiling when Jesse pulled away. Jesse chuckled and leaned himself against Hanzo’s hip. “Listen to the lady sing Hanzo. She’s my cousin.” 

“Your cousin?” He looked at the girl skeptically. “You two are very…different.” 

“Yeah well, she's somethin’ special.” Jesse laughed again as the girl, Sombra, started to sing. 

__

_Quiero más._  
Quiero más.  
Quiero más.  
Quiero más. 

_Cae la noche, yo a tu lado,_  
viendo estrellas que al brillar,  
nos invitan a soñar.  
No tengamos tanto miedo,  
que al mostrar nuestro querer,  
nada nos podrá vencer. 

Hanzo watched her quietly, sipping on his Sake and enjoying the warm press of Jesse at his hip. Jack and Gabriel seemed entranced with the show and Hanzo found Jesse watching him out the corner of his eye. He turned to the cowboy, who seemed to have a permanent grin on his face. 

“You don’t have any clue what she’s singin’ do ya?” He chuckled 

“No, but the music is nice.” Hanzo had turned to face Jesse and shifted so that Jesse stood between his knees instead of leaning on him. “I might like to sing something sometime.” He mused to himself. 

“Really?” Jesse grinned. “Saturdays are guest performance nights.” 

“Do you not have guests performing now?” Hanzo chuckled “It is not a Saturday.” 

“Sombra ain't a guest she sings here on my days off thank you very much.” Jesse sipped at his drink again and then shifted closer, his hand resting on Hanzo’s thigh. “Now, Gabe is a guest sure but he’s singing with me and Sombra so it don’t count.” 

“Is that so?” Hanzo chuckled. “Maybe I’ll sing on a guest night then. Not this week though, I have work to do.” 

Sombra’s song ended and Hanzo looked in the direction of the stage again as she switched to English. “Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed that, now I’m going to invite a dear friend of mine, he’s been like an uncle to me since I was a tiny chica, Gabriel Reyes-Morrisson. That’s right he married a white boy.” She laughed as Gabriel made his way to the stage leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. He lifted a guitar from the side of the stage and settled himself on a stool. 

“Ready Chica?” He chuckled 

“Si.” She laughed “Let's do this, Tio.” 

Hanzo’s attention was stolen by Jesse laughing. Jack’s face was red and he was scolding Jesse under his breath for something. Hanzo chuckled, “Jesse, what did you do?” Jesse turned to him with a falsely scandalized expression. 

“Why do you assume I did somethin’?” 

“I may not know you as well as I would like yet, but I am not stupid.” Hanzo cracked a little bit of a smile, trying to hold it back. 

“Never thought you were stupid Han, just maybe blinded by how attractive I am.” It was Jack's turn to bust out laughing. 

“You two hush, it’s almost to Gabe’s part, I’d like to hear him.” Jack chastised. Hanzo chuckled again and reached out to pull Jesse closer before turning his attention to the stage where Sombra was singing.

__

_A mí me gustan más grandes_  
Que no me quepa en la boca  
Los besos que quiera darme  
Y que me vuelva loca  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Loca  
Oh oh oh oh oh 

She gestured over to Gabriel, his voice was deep and sexy Hanzo watched with amusement as Jack nearly melted in his seat. 

__

_Yo no soy viejo pero tengo la cuenta como uno_  
Si quieres a la cama yo te llevo el desayuno  
Como yo ninguno  
Un caballero con 21 yeah  
Yo estoy puesto pa’ ti tus locura’  
Si tú quiere un viejo está segura  
Yo te prometo un millón de aventura  
Y en la cama te duro lo que él no dura  
Yo estoy activo 24/7  
Conmigo no hacen falta los juguetes  
Yo todavía me hago de paquete  
Pero si te gusta abusar cor otra gente 

Sombra took over again and Hanzo looked to Jack only to find that he had downed the rest of his drink and his face was turning red. It stood out horribly well on his pale skin. “You okay there Jack?” Jesse chuckled as his hands drew little circles on Hanzo’s shoulder and his hip. Hanzo wasn’t sure when his hands had gotten there. Jack nodded absently as the song on stage drew to a close. Hanzo wasn’t even paying attention until Jesse started to pull away. Hanzo’s hands tightened automatically on Jesse’s hip and wrist. “I gotta go back up there sugar.” He chuckled “There’s a table open up by stage, wanna move closer to me?” Hanzo nodded and blushed a little, embarrassed by his clinging. He followed Jesse up closer to the stage where Sombra had stepped down and Gabe was waiting on stage for Jesse expectantly. Jesse got Hanzo settled at his table and pecked a kiss onto his cheek before stepping up on stage to a fresh round of applause. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is so LONG. Like I started writing and before i knew it i was halfway through and already at double my usual word count for a chapter of this....>> Big thanks to my beta reader DammitWithAnA . They even check my spanish guys <3 Love you all sorry i'm so slow on updates....>>


	5. Despacito

Hanzo watched Jesse as he started up the song on his guitar. It sounded familiar and as Jesse started singing in English, Hanzo realized he’d heard it on the radio a couple times before. He felt himself smile, a love song, mostly. The crowd grew louder and more excited as the song continued, Gabriel filling in the second part of the song. 

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos (Favoritos, favoritos, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido_

Jesse and Gabriel looked like they were having the time of their lives and Hanzo tried, in vain, to keep the grin off his own face. Their excitement was infectious and it didn’t help that Jesse kept shooting him loving looks from under the brim of his hat. Hanzo blushed from a couple of very pointed looks as Gabriel started his solo part.

_Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empezamos lento, después salvaje_

The song continued and by the time it was over and the applause filled the room Hanzo’s jaw ached from smiling so much. Jesse stepped off stage and let Sombra take it again to sing one last song and close it out for the night. He sat next to Hanzo at his table and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Hanzo blushed again but leaned his shoulder against Jesse’s as he took another swig of his drink. Sombra closed down the entertainment for the night and the bar announced last call. Gabriel and Jack joined them at their table and drummed up some chit chat as Hanzo waited on baited breath for whatever Jesse had planned. Once the last of the customers were cleared out Sombra happily declared that Jesse could use the stage. 

“Come on kid, let’s get you set up. Jack, take the other half back to the back for a second or two would ya?” Gabriel chuckled as Jesse stood nervously. He flashed Hanzo a smile and Jack came to take Him to the back as Jesse and Gabriel set up on the stage. 

Once in the back hallway of the bar Jack turned to him with a stern look on his face. “Listen, Hanzo. I know this is still new between you and Jess, but I want you to know. He’s been hurt a lot in his life, he needs to be able to have a happy story about putting his trust in someone. Up until now almost all of his trust has been thrown away by whomever got it. He needs this to work out good, now I’m not trying to put pressure on you I’m just…” He sighed. “Just make sure that whatever steps you take on this, that you’re sure about them, sure about Jess. You two look happy right now but you’re still in that cupcake phase, where everything is perfect. Make sure that when the day comes that it’s not perfect, you’re still willing to make it work.” Hanzo nodded solemnly. 

“You don’t have to worry Jack, I won’t hurt Jesse like my brother did, I have no intention. His smile is too precious to me.” Hanzo looked up at the man and was met with a softer expression that he couldn’t place. 

“Thank you Hanzo, Jesse’s like a son to Gabe and I, forgive us for being protective.” He clapped Hanzo on the shoulder just as Gabe came in through the door. 

“He’s waiting for you.” He jerked his head to the door he just came through and grabbed Jack’s hand. “We’re heading out, it's just the two of you, Sombra’s in the back helping the kitchen. Have a good night.” He wavd and led Jack out through the back door. Hanzo turned away from them and took a deep breath before heading out into the main room of the bar. 

The lights had been dimmed leaving nothing but the fairy lights and the one light on the stage left. There on a stool sat Jesse with his guitar. His hat was gone off to the side on one of the dark tables. He looked up as Hanzo drew closer and took a visibly deep breath as Hanzo sat at the front table and started to sing. 

_I woke up and saw the sun today You came by without a warning You put a smile on my face I want that for every morning What is it I'm feeling? 'Cause I can't let it go If seeing is believing Then I already know_

Jesse strummed his guitar along and Hanzo found himself rooted to the spot. He watched Jesse silently taking in every word he sang. This was a confession, the vocalization of wanting something more. It was something Hanzo wanted so desperately to give. He wanted to say yes, he wanted so badly. Jesse’s voice pierced through his heart and Hanzo for the life of him, could not remember why he had to say no. 

_I'm falling fast I hope this lasts I'm falling hard for you I say "let's take a chance" Take it while we can I know you feel it too I'm falling fast I'm falling fast_

As Jesse’s song came to an end Hanzo found that he could move again. He launched himself up onto the stage and Jesse barely had time to set the guitar out of the way before Hanzo was wrapped around him and in his lap. He kissed Jesse hard their teeth hitting together and lips pressed so tight it felt like it would bruise. Eventually they pulled away to breathe and before Jesse could react words were spilling out of Hanzo’s mouth. 

“Jesse, that was beautiful, you’re beautiful. I need to, I have to ask, be my boyfriend please? I don’t care about anything else. I need you to be mine and I need to be yours. Please, Jesse.” Hanzo stopped, catching his breath as he waited for Jesse’s reply. He hoped he didn’t come across as needy or desperate. He frowned, he totally came off as needy and desperate. Jesse’s hand was on his face and he snapped out of his inner monologuing. 

“You alright there, Sugar? You spaced out.”

“Yes, I am sorry I just, got lost in thought.” 

“Alright, I’ll repeat myself then. Yes, Hanzo, I will be yours, I’d be flattered and unbelievably happy.” He smiled and used the hand on Hanzo’s cheek to turn his face so their lips could connect. Hanzo gasped softly into the kiss his chest welling up with happiness. Time passes slowly and when they break apart again it’s because Sombra has appeared beside them and cleared her throat to get their attention. 

“Okay boys, you don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here, I’ve gotta lock the doors.” She smiled at them and headed back to the bar where she was wiping things down.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Hanzo breathed out. Jesse chuckled and wrapped his hand around his. 

“Yeah, if you’ll have me.” He grinned and Hanzo kissed him again before reluctantly stepping away to gather their things. 

The car ride home was spent in a comfortable silence, their hands linked together on the seat. They pulled up to the house and Hanzo bounced out of the truck, Jesse however hesitated. Hanzo looked back to him and sighed sadly.

“We can go to your place instead, I’ll just have to get up really early to get to work on time.” Hanzo leaned up to the driver's side window of the truck. “I promise it’s not a problem, just let me go grab…” 

“No, it’s fine…I just.” Jesse paused but got out of the truck. “I have you now, I’m not worried about him like that anymore. I just don’t want to hear him make crude jokes and talk about how when he was with me and…I can’t do that.” 

“I won’t let him do that…” Hanzo assured him pulling him into a tight hug. “I promise you, I won’t let him do that.” Hanzo gripped Jesse’s hands in his own. “Come on, we’ll be in my room most of the time anyway won’t we?” Hanzo teased. 

“Will we?” Jesse laughed. “I didn’t know we were movin’ that fast sugar.” 

Hanzo pulled him up onto the porch and kissed him again. “It’s fast but I’m sure if you are, I’ve never felt this way before Jesse. I know that sounds horribly cliche but it’s true. In my life the only people I’ve slept with have been just a fuck never…never something. I’ve never dated for more than maybe a few weeks at a time, never wanted to. Jesse, with you I want everything, I want so much more. I want to actually do this, give this relationship a shot. So I know it’s fast but, I’m so overwhelmingly excited because for once I actually want to.” 

Jesse stared, stunned by the confession. “Darlin’ yer gonna make me cry.” He muttered. 

Hanzo chuckled and dragged him into the house. They kicked their shoes off at the door and cautiously slipped through the main rooms. Thankfully Genji had made himself scarce, probably off to a party somewhere. Hanzo made a beeline for his room, one of the few places in the house Jesse had never seen. He opened the door and stepped aside so that Jesse could get a good look around. 

Hanzo’s room was large but clean and almost sparse. He had a tall wardrobe in the corner by the window, a western style bed that hadn’t been made and a little table beside it with an alarm clock. Across from the bed was a small desk with a laptop and a printer and beside that a door to what Jesse assumed was an en-suite bathroom or a closet. Next to the bed was another door, probably to the other of those two options. 

“Your room looks nice.” Jesse chuckled and turned to smile at Hanzo who smiled back. 

“Thank you, you look nice in it.” A small dusting of pink came to his cheeks. He turned around and shut his door, locking it behind them and turned back to Jesse suddenly shy. 

“Do you, want to watch a movie or something? Just to get comfortable first?” Hanzo could feel his face burning. 

“Sure darlin’” Jesse smiled and took his hand. “Lemme use the bathroom and you can get stuff set up?” 

“That’s fine, bathroom is through there.” He pointed back to the door by the bed. Jesse excused himself, letting Hanzo get settled. 

When he returned Hanzo had turned the wardrobe towards the bed and opened it to reveal a large television. He had netflix up on the screen and had changed into comfortable shorts and a tank top. He sat on the bed with the remote, flicking through movies trying to pick one. 

“I’m pretty fond o’ that one.” Jesse said as Hanzo hovered over another film. 

“I have never seen it.” He confessed. 

“Really? Pirates of the Caribbean is a classic.” Jesse cautiously came closer. “Mind if I slip in behind ya?” Hanzo shook his head in answer and pressed the button to select the movie. Jesse got settled against the headboard and the pillows and then Hanzo leaned back against his chest. The movie started and Hanzo seemed to relax having something else to focus on. “Can I play with your hair?” Jesse’s voice was deep and made Hanzo jolt a little in surprise but he reached back and pulled his hair out of it’s customary bun. Jesse smiled and gently started carding his fingers through, it was soft, silky and slipped right through his fingers. 

They stayed that way through a majority of the movie, relaxing and enjoying the feel of one another. Still, as the movie drew towards the end Hanzo seemed to curl closer, turning his head to press his face into Jesse’s neck and shoulder. Jesse smiled and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s ribs. The smaller man lightly brushed his lips across the bare skin and his breath was hot pulling a soft gasp from Jesse as he let his eyes flutter closed. Encouraged, He let his mouth press harder leaving a trail of warm open mouthed kisses across Jesse’s neck and throat. He let a hand pull up and press at the other side of Jesse’s head as he finally started to leave love bites in the skin and Jesse outright groaned. 

Hanzo let out a soft chuckle and took one of Jesse’s hands guiding it under his tank top. He groaned softly into Jesse’s neck as Jesse groped at him. The movie now forgotten Hanzo turned in Jesse’s grip and slid up to kiss him as hard as he could. Jesse moaned into the kiss and grabbed Hanzo by the ass to pull him closer. They devolved into a mess of moaning and kissing whatever inch of each other they could reach. 

Jesse paused pulling Hanzo’s shirt off over his head and Hanzo pounced as soon as it was gone to remove Jesse’s flannel. Hanzo frowned at the black t-shirt underneath and Jesse chuckled. “Sorry, Sugar.” He pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside. Hanzo’s fingers dug into Jesse’s chest hair as he kissed him again and Jesse’s fingers slipped down to pull at the hem of Hanzo’s shorts. Hanzo pressed forward into Jesse’s hand giving him silent permission to go farther. The cowboy’s hand slid past the hem and into Hanzo’s boxers and Hanzo moaned as he wrapped his hand around his hardened length and stroked. 

“Lay down Sugar, let me make you scream.” Jesse grinned and helped pull Hanzo into the new position over Hanzo and hitching his thigh up on his hip. His smile fell suddenly as something occurred to him. “Actually Darlin’, you got the supplies for this? I mean…lube, and uh, a condom?” 

Hanzo paused his chest rising and falling with exaggerated breath. “Yes…um…in the bathroom drawer on the left.” He resisted the urge to whine as Jesse’s heat left him to get the necessary supplies. When Jesse returned Hanzo felt a new surge of lust at the image. His cowboy, lube and condom in hand wearing nothing but a pair of well worn faded jeans. It was incredibly arousing. Jesse stopped at the edge of the bed and tossed the things on the bed before giving Hanzo a smirk and starting to undo the button on his jeans. 

Hanzo stared, watching as more skin was revealed. It hit him suddenly, as Jesse revealed a thick but trimmed patch of hair, that Jesse wasn’t wearing anything at all but those jeans. They dropped, suddenly as soon as they were free of Jesse’s hips. Hanzo felt his face burning as Jesse watched his face for a reaction. Jesse smiled and stroked himself a couple times before leaning over and kissing him again. 

“Your turn now Han, you got too many clothes on.” Hanzo felt the heat expanding from his face to down his neck but grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it off. Jesse crawled over him and tugged lightly on his shorts and underwear. “Want some help?” 

“Yes please.” Hanzo whispered as Jesse tugged his clothes down his legs and tossed them onto the floor. Once the clothes were gone Jesse covered Hanzo’s body with his own and brought him into another searing kiss. All of Hanzo’s worries melted away as Jesse’s tongue dominated him. His skin was on fire where Jesse touched him and as Jesse’s kisses dropped lower he seemed to loose sense for anything but him. 

Jesse’s lips grazed the line between his hip and his groin and Hanzo jerked up into the feeling. Jesse chuckled. “Easy there lover, I’ve got you.” He held his hip gently and lowered his face again. This time Hanzo gasped and moaned loudly as Jesse took him into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around him, flicked and twisted and Hanzo felt himself finally just give in. His mind swam as the pleasure rose but before things got much farther Jesse pulled away. He didn’t go far, just enough to pull the lube bottle over to him and spread some on his fingers. Hanzo shifted nervously but some small touches to his thigh from Jesse’s free hand settled him enough for Jesse to press the first finger inside. Hanzo tensed again but Jesse soothed him with gentle touches and small kisses to Hanzo’s stomach. “Relax sweetheart…” Jesse reminded him and shifted so he could kiss Hanzo while his fingers stretched him. Jesse’s mouth distracted him enough that the second finger didn’t even hurt. Hanzo started to feel a delightful pressure and soon enough Jesse could fit a third finger inside. He moaned as one of Jesse’s fingers curled and hit a spot inside that felt amazing. 

As soon as his moan faded from the air Jesse’s fingers were gone. He whined shamelessly and Jesse was too focused on getting the condom and lube on to even smile about it. Once he was ready he rubbed circles into Hanzo’s hips. “You ready, Han?” Hanzo nodded, eyes half lidded and helped shift himself to where Jesse wanted him. His knees hooked over Jesse’s strong arms, one cooler than the other. 

Hanzo made himself calm down and focus on Jesse’s face as he pressed in and once he was hilted against him Jesse claimed his mouth again. “Damn sugar, you’re tight, so damn tight.” He moaned softly as Hanzo experimentally clenched around him.

“Good,” Hanzo smiled shakily “Move.” 

Jesse started to move and his pace quickly turned to racing. Hanzo moaned and whined as Jesse hit his prostate and clawed at his hips and thighs. It continued in a hazy but erotic lapse until suddenly the pressure was building again. 

“J-Jesse….” Hanzo moaned “I’m close…” Hanzo devolved into moans and whispered praises of Jesse’s name. He came hard across his own stomach and Jesse came seconds after moaning into Hanzo’s ear. They lay there panting for a few moments before Jesse groaned and stood up. “I’ll get us somethin’ to clean up with.” He said gently running a hand through Hanzo’s hair. He came back with a damp cloth and wiped them both down before curling up into bed and pulling Hanzo close. 

“Hey, Jesse…” 

“Yeah Han?” 

“Play with my hair some more.” Jesse chuckled tiredly. 

“Sure baby.” He let his fingers tangle in his hair again. “Let’s get some sleep.” 


	6. Be Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Genji come face to face again....>> This ones a doozie guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks as always to my Beta reader DammitWithAnA

The morning came and Hanzo found himself pleasantly curled into the crook of Jesse’s arm. His head pillowed on Jesse’s naked chest. His face stuck slightly to the bare skin and he made a small displeased sound about it as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Jesse slept on through and didn’t seem to mind as Hanzo shifted impossibly closer. They laid there for a while longer before a knock on the door made Hanzo sit up suddenly and call out a reply. “I made breakfast if you two want it.” Genji chuckled and Hanzo felt his face heat up as his brother’s footsteps retreated. 

“I reckon I could use some food.” Jesse mumbled softly into the pillow. He was still naked from last night and Hanzo tried to keep his eyes above the sheet that just barely covered Jesse’s lower half. 

“I could as well, I’ll go down and bring it up here, I have a little lap table somewhere.” Hanzo stretched and yawned. 

“We can sit downstairs with Genji. I’ll be alright.” He peeked over the pillow and looked Hanzo over. “You look beautiful.” His eyes bore into him and Hanzo found his face burning even worse than before. 

“I…thank you…I guess.” He smiled at Jesse and was promptly tackled back down to the bed and kissed deeply. Jesse didn’t pull away for several long moments and when he finally did he only pulled away far enough to speak, their lips still brushing together with his words. 

“Every bad relationship I’ve ever had was just making me appreciate how perfect this is with you.” He whispered. “You are perfect, I meant it when I sang that song to ya. I am fallin’ fast and hard for you darlin’ and it’s scarin’ the hell outta me.” Hanzo froze not sure how to respond. He closed the small gap and connected their lips again to give himself a moment. Instead his mind supplied him with how wonderful kissing his cowboy was. When they pulled apart again Hanzo said the first thing that came to mind when looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“You make me feel like myself in a way I didn’t even know was missing. I can do anything and be anything with you. You make me feel free Jesse. In a way that I’ve never considered before.” 

“Sugar, baby, Darlin’” He smiled and dispensed another peck on the lips. “You make me feel like I got wings.” 

Hanzo smiled and returned the peck on the lips before sighing. “Let’s go down to breakfast then.” He got up and walked into his closet. He had managed to pull on a pair of briefs at least before Jesse followed him in, still naked as the day he was born. 

“Mind if I borrow somethin’ to wear?” He asked sheepishly. “Mine smell like booze and sex, not the best thing to wear to breakfast.” 

Hanzo chuckled and fished through his things handing Jesse a pair briefs, basketball shorts and a T-shirt. “Those should fit you, all of it’s big on me.” He smiled “We can get you and your clothes washed after food.” He stepped around Jesse to grab his own clothes slipping into a pair of shorts himself and a tank top. Once both of them were presentable the headed down to the kitchen to face Genji. 

Genji had set three plates at the breakfast nook with bacon, pancakes and sausage. The vibrant green of his hair stood out brilliantly against the white walls and as the two new lovers walked into the room there was a definite tide of awkwardness. 

“Morning.” Genji said with a pleasant wave. “I’m assuming your night went well?” 

“Yes, very.” Hanzo said curtly. “Do you even eat Japanese food anymore? Every time you cook it’s American.” 

“Hey, American food is good.” He jabbed his fork full of pancake in Hanzo’s general direction as Jesse sat down and helped himself as Hanzo started himself some tea. 

“What would you like to drink, Jesse?” He asked, ignoring his brother’s antics for the moment. 

“Uh, milk? Or maybe some juice?” He was quiet, timid in Genji’s presence and Hanzo felt a sudden surge of anger towards his brother. 

“Orange Juice?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” 

“Of course.” Hanzo poured him a glass and brought it to him kissing the top of his head and running his hands through his hair for a brief moment. 

“You guys actually look really good together.” Genji said with a smirk.

“Yeah, Thanks.” Jesse scoffed at Genji's seemingly insincere comment. 

The tension in the room grew, almost to the point of not being able to sit together and eat. Genji quietly ate his pancakes, Jesse gulped down his orange juice and Hanzo finally took a seat after finishing his own plate of food and his tea.

”Are you doing alright Jesse?” Hanzo spoke to him softly wanting to remove him from the situation if sitting here with Genji was too much. 

“I’m doin’ mighty fine, Having a delicious breakfast with good company.” 

”Good company? Good company? That’s hilarious.” Genji slung at the cowboy. 

“Then DEFINE good company, All Mighty Genji Shimada.” Jesse spat back with venom. 

Hanzo’s blood began to boil with the feud that continued to run rampant in front of him. He was trying to take deep breaths, the last time he lost his temper he snapped three of Genji’s fingers.

AT LEAST I’M NOT FUCKING MY EX’S BROTHER , YOU MISCHIEVOUS COWBOY WHORE! TRY EXPLAINING THE TALE OF TWO DRAGONS TO YOUR KIDS , JESSE MCCREE.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened and he was about to spit back another retort when suddenly Genji was on the floor and Hanzo was shaking out his hand. Jesse realized a second later that Hanzo had punched his brother in the face. 

“Sugar, I…” Jesse started to speak but stopped at the look in Hanzo’s eyes. 

“Do not speak to him that way. Not now and not ever again, Genji Shimada.” Hanzo’s voice was cold. “You are the one who should be cowering in shame and afraid to speak, not him. He deserves so much more respect than that.” He paused then, watching Genji for a brief moment before turning to Jesse. “Take your food upstairs, I will be there as soon as my tea is finished.” Jesse nodded and without looking at either of the brothers picked up his food and took it up to Hanzo’s room. Once he was sure Jesse was gone he turned back to his brother who had at least picked himself up off the floor. 

“I am sorry for punching you, I over reacted, but what I said stands.” He paused as Genji popped his jaw with a wince. “We can talk about this after Jesse leaves and after I have calmed completely.” Genji nodded knowing better than to try to press the issue. He gingerly sat back down at the table to try and finish his food and was blissfully silent. 

Jesse picked at the food in his lap. He wasn’t even hungry anymore although he knew he needed to eat. He took another shaky sip of Orange juice. His mind was reeling with thoughts of the brothers and his position between them. He couldn’t think straight and gave it up choosing instead to try and finish his breakfast. When Hanzo returned he looked cold and stoic, angry. He sat his own food that he had brought with him on the desk and Jesse stayed quiet opting to give him time to calm down before talking about it. Hanzo paced for a few moments which seemed to help and eventually he calmed enough to look at Jesse sadly. 

“He will never speak to you that way again. Ever.” He took a deep breath. “I am sorry Jesse, please do not let this stop you from returning.” 

“It won’t, sweet pea. I mean, you really didn’t have to punch him.” 

“I know, I apologized already for the punch. Not for what I said though, I meant every word.”

“I know Hanzo…” He smiled softly. “Lets just enjoy the rest of the morning. I’ll have to leave around one or so. I have to work two till eleven tonight.” Hanzo froze and then cursed in Japanese before rushing to grab his phone. He furiously typed into it and then dialed a number in holding the phone to his ear. 

“This is Mr.Shimada. Yes. No, I won’t I’m sorry. I’ll do what I can from home today and I’ll return tomorrow. Yes, thank you.” He put the phone down and relaxed a little as he settled himself and his phone next to Jesse on the bed. 

“Did you forget you had to work?” Jesse chuckled 

“Yes actually.” Hanzo smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “I had more important things on my mind.” 

The two of them finished their food and Hanzo took Jesse’s clothes to put them in the laundry. Once he returned they showered, separately, and then it was time for Jesse to go. Hanzo walked him out to his truck and they spent several long moments kissing goodbye. “I can’t come by tonight, I have to catch up on all the work I missed this morning.” Hanzo frowned. “Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, sweet pea, maybe you can come stay at mine? Spend the weekend maybe?” “I think that will be doable. I will text you though.” He gave him one last kiss. 

“I’ll be waiting on it darlin’.” Jesse put the truck in reverse and leaned an arm over the seat as he pulled out of the driveway. Hanzo watched him leave and then turned back inside. Jesse was gone and he was calm now, he needed to talk to Genji. 

He knocked on Genji’s door and wasn’t surprised when he got no response. He waited a moment but when he knocked again with no answer he opened the door and stepped inside. His brother was sitting in shorts, shirtless in front of his laptop in a lotus position. The dark skinned figure on the screen instructed him in breathing and Genji followed instructions perfectly, something he rarely did. Hanzo stood behind him and off to the side, watching and waiting. 

“Genji, my pupil, it seems you have a visitor, your brother if I am not mistaken. Perhaps you should pause today’s meditation to discuss your earlier disagreement.” The voice was soft and almost amused as Genji sighed and opened his eyes. “Yes Master. Shall I call you back when I’m finished?” 

“Humm,” the man on the screen looked to his side and frowned slightly. “It may be more prudent perhaps to just call back for evening meditation. As it is, I only have a few more moments before my next class.”

“Of course, Master Zenyatta.” His words were proper but his tone betrayed his disappointment.

“I will see and speak to you later Sparrow, I promise.” The man, Zenyatta, waved affectionately and then ended the call. Once he was gone and Genji was back to looking at the chat screen he spoke. 

“I’m sorry, Hanzo. Both for what I said and for doing that to Jesse in the first place. I shouldn’t have treated him that way.” 

“You’re right, and thank you for the apology, I think you owe Jesse one as well.” Hanzo sighed sitting on the floor next to his brother in the clear space. The side of the room where the camera had been pointing was clean but the other side was still covered in every piece of clothing Genji owned and several pieces that he didn’t. His sword, passed down to him through their family was propped up in the corner of the clean side and his scarf that he’d gotten from their mother before she passed was hanging out of the bottom drawer of his bedside table. “I’m working on a lot of the more unsavory things about myself. I’ve realized I have a lot of anger and resentment to work through, it’s been…difficult.” 

“I can imagine,” Hanzo sighed and gave his brother a small smile. “Does your sudden life epiphany have anything to do with the cute boy you were talking to?” 

“Maybe.” Genji crossed his arms defensively and looked at his brother’s feet. “Maybe I realized I was a dick all on my own.” Hanzo scoffed and let out a chuckle. “Yeah okay I didn’t but Zen’s way of pointing it out made me think I did for a minute.” Hanzo chuckled again. “You like him.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. One that Hanzo only knew because he knew his brother well. 

“I do, more than I’ve ever liked anyone.” He smiled “And I haven’t even met him in person yet. He lives in Nepal.” 

“I wondered how you were up early enough to make breakfast.” Hanzo sighed. “Just be careful, and stay on father’s good side so you can use company flights to go see him.” “Sound advice.” He smiled at Hanzo for the first time in months. 

“You’re really okay with Jesse and I?” Hanzo watched his brother’s face closely. “I am, you look good together and your personalities fit well. I think you could love each other.” Genji smiled. “I will talk to Jesse whenever you bring him over next, that way you can prepare him for it.” 

“I will, thank you.” Hanzo smiled again and walked back over to the door. “I have some work to catch up on, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Anija.” Genji laughed knowing he wouldn’t see his brother again for the rest of the day. 

Jesse walked in the back door to the bar and was immediately assaulted by Sombra. He received a strong punch to the shoulder and a knock to the back of the head. 

“You did not text me to tell me you made it home safe.” She frowned deeply and crossed her arms at him. 

“I’m sorry doll, I went home with Hanzo, got caught up.” He grinned happily at her. 

“Uh huh, spare me the details.” She sighed “Gabe and Jack are out at a table, I’m sure they would love to hear all about it.” Sombra smiled and shoved Jesse out of her way towards the door into the customer area. He easily spotted his adoptive fathers and made his way through the familiar crowd to where they were seated. 

“Hey there Mijo, have a nice night?” Gabriel grinned teasingly as Jack shoved a chair out for Jesse with his foot. Jesse sat down with a smile. “The night was great, dreamlike even, I very thoroughly enjoyed myself. This morning though…” Jesse winced. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Jack frowned “What happened?” Jesse sighed and told them what had happened with Genji and how he was feeling on the matter. Mostly guilty, he felt like he had pitted brother against brother here. 

“None of this is your fault, Jess.” Gabriel glared at him. “Stop thinking it is, I know it’s easy to think that.” Jesse nodded as Jack started in on him too. 

“Genji was way out of line. I owe Hanzo a drink for punching him.”

“All because I was pissed about him cheating on me. So now he hates me apparently.” Jesse sighed “I don’t know, I’ll talk with Hanzo more about it when I can, he has to work all night tonight since he accidentally bailed on work this morning.” 

“You fucked him so good he forgot to work, that’s talent, Mijo.” Gabriel laughed and Jesse playfully punched him in the shoulder. 

“Shut up, Papi, that’s none of your business as long as I’m bein’ safe, which I am thank you.”

Jesse was spared any more embarrassment by Sombra’s arrival. “Alright Cowboy, time for the first set, I got ya all set up.” 

“Thanks Som,” He stood and kissed her cheek. “Well, I’ll talk to ya’ll on my next break, unless you disappear to go fuck somewhere again.” He waved as he dads waved him off and took his place on the stage. 

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” He chuckled at the whoops and hollers from the crowd. “Good to see you’re all in good spirits, me too, me too. So I’m gonna start the night off with something kinda slow but it means a lot to me. It’s not my normal country stuff either so enjoy it while you can eh?” 

He laughed with the crowd as he settled onto a stool and the lights came down on him and his guitar. 

__

_I’m just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am_  
Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times  
I’m just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began so clearly 

Jesse let his thoughts drift a little as he sang the crowd was quiet all eyes on him. He knew that all of this with Hanzo was fast, incredibly fast. He wanted to distance himself to make sure he wasn’t going to get hurt again but there was something pulling him to Hanzo, so tightly, he couldn’t escape. He was acting like a fool in love, a teenager with their first real relationship. The worry was killing him. He wanted this so bad but the nagging thoughts of everything that could go wrong swirled in his head. Once those faded the worries graduated to the worse ones, the ones that worried if he wasn’t in love at all, the ones that said he’d be hurting Hanzo without even noticing until it was too late. 

__

_We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, we’re willing to go but not that far_

_And we’re all see through, just like glass_  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That light’s been burned out for a while  
I still see it every time I pass 

Jesse sang his heart out putting all of his worries and emotions into this song, into every song. He thought of Hanzo and how his hands had felt on him, his mouth. How it had felt to be with him, to give himself over entirely, to let himself fall in love again. He finished his song and took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at the crowd. It was silent and still for a few seconds before the first of the stunned applause started and Jesse found himself turning red from the praise as nearly every patron in the bar stood from their seats. He found his fathers in the crowd and found them beaming at him, Gabriel had a tear or two in his eye that he would deny later. He had shown everyone his heart tonight and he felt a little lighter for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [Heelium ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelium/pseuds/Heelium%20)for the song suggestion. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Song is Be Somebody By Thousand Feet Crutch I imagine Jesse singing it to be closer to[ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0LitQi6g9Y) Acoustic version though.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me lots of Kudos and comments it makes me update faster I promise. 
> 
> Also Suggest songs for Jesse to sing at the bar.
> 
> Also I hate A03 Formatting


End file.
